Rise of the Maximals Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Rise of the Maximals Part 1. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were studying as usual about the Maximals and the Autobots on the Journals. Dipper Pines: I've heard stories about the Maximals and the Autobots being guardians of all of mankind. Princess Yuna: I've heard of it too, Dipper. Princess Flurry Heart: They're so amazing. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Studying hard I see. Princess Yuna: I sure am, Mama. How's it going, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Same as always, Yuna. Then, Studying time was over. In the vehicle room, Yuna and her friends were amazed to see the historical transportations. Princess Yuna: It's really amazing seeing the historical transportations. Princess Flurry Heart: I know, Yuna. There's the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, Ecto-1, its 2016 replica, the Patty Wagon, the Lego Batmobile, the LEGO Ultimate Batmobile, the Super Cycle, Emmet's mech, Benny's spaceship, the Millennium Falcon, the DeLorean Time Machine and many more. Lightning McQueen: I know, It's incredible. Snowdrop: It sure is, Lightning. Just then, K.I.T.T. appears driving towards them. K.I.T.T.: I couldn't agree more. Honker Muddlefoot: Uh, Who said that? K.I.T.T.: That would be me, Honker. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the voice of Knight Industries Two Thousand's Micro Processor. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or "KITT" if you prefer. Mater: Dad Gum, It's alive too. K.I.T.T.: I've figured you could use some assistance. Dusty Crophopper: Could we ever. Pedro: No doubt. Cruz Ramirez: Isn't he amazing, Rod? Rod Redline: He sure is, Cruz. Finn McMissile: Good to see you again, K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T.: Same to you, Finn. Pound Cake: Wait, We didn't know you guys know each other. Finn McMissile: It's a long story, Pound Cake. K.I.T.T.: I am at your service. Princess Yuna: Well, We sure could use all the help from any cars. Lightning McQueen: No doubt, Yuna. Princess Yuna: This is rather surprising. So, Everyone got well acquainted with K.I.T.T.. Meanwhile, There were two ships crashing from outer space that was heading towards the Earth. Optimus Primal: What's the report? Tigatron: The Predacons has lost track of us. Then, It was heading towards the Crystal Empire. Back on Earth, Honker spotted something on his telescope. Honker Muddlefoot: (looking through his telescope) Hey, Everyone! Look! Sensei Garmadon: What is it, Honker? Tyrone: (points) I think I know what he's pointing at. Princess Flurry Heart: It's heading towards my home! Princess Yuna: We better check it out, Come on! So, Yuna and her friends set off to see where one ship was landing. At the Crystal Empire, The newspaper came as Shining Armor read about a spaceship crash landing somewhere in Equestria. Shining Armor: That's odd, Rumors must be spreading. Princess Cadance: Maybe. Armor Bride: Mom, Daddy! As they looked, They saw Yuna and her friends coming. Princess Cadance: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Honker saw something landing somewhere near the empire! ???: ???, . ???: ???, . ???: ???, . ???: ???, . ???, . In Tartarus, ???. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225